patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Kids Next Door Saga
*'Operation: G.A.L.A.C.T.I.C.-K.I.D.S.-N.E.X.T.-D.O.O.R.-S.A.G.A.' *'G'''hastly '''A'lien L'eaders '''A'dulthood 'C'ause 'T'raitorous 'I'nvasion 'C'onsequences *'K'''ids '''I'n 'D'ire 'S'ituation *'N'''eed '''E'xcellet e'''X-tra 'T'roopers *'D'''eploys '''O'btaining 'O'ne's 'R'eturn *'S'''top '''A'gainst 'G'alactic 'A'lliance What About Numbuh 5 & Numbuh 3 had set up a Kids Next Door reunion with Numbuh 2 & Numbuh 4 of the Kids Next Door, meanwhile the invite was sent far across the deepest part of the Galaxy to their long lost member & former leader of Sector V, Numbuh 1. But Numbuh 1 declines the invite, claiming that he has far grander plans for eradicating the Adulthood clean off from the entire universe by assembling the Galactic Kids Next Door for a galactic invasion on the planet. Now knowing the dark truth, Numbuh 5 must assemble even more members of the Kids Next Door to help & must protect everyone, every operative, every adult, every boy, girl, man, woman & child to be protected from the Galactic Kids Next Door, even bringing in new recruits & familiar faces to help. Can the Kids Next Door stop their Galactic counterpart from destroying everything & stop Numbuh 1 himself? What Happened Numbuh 5 & Numbuh 3 begins handing out invitations to the reunion, while Numbuh 2 arrives first with his tool box of normal & 2x4 tools & Numbuh 4 arrives, with Numbuh 3 extremely happy to see him. All it's left to arrive is Numbuh 1, but unfortunately, Numbuh 4 a bit bitterly from the name, reminds her about his departure to the Galactic Kids Next Door & founds a Top Secret VCR from the double agents, about the true colours of the Galactic Kids Next Door. The VCR shows that the Galactic Kids Next Door, that Numbuh 1 joined, is actually much more sinister than they appear to be, they are planning to rid the entire universe of adulthood, even it means bringing the adults to exinction. Numbuhs 2, 3 & mostly 5, were in shock & horror, seeing what has Numbuh 1 done by joining the Galactic Kids Next Door. Now knowing that the Galactic Kids Next Door are more sinister than they expected, Numbuh 5 suggests that they have no choice but to stop the Galactic Kids Next Door, by bringing in as many kids to help as possible while building brand new state of the art 2x4 technology & toughen themselves up in the gym. The Kids Next Door, now led by Numbuh 5 begins transmitting calls to the Kids. Starting with Dipper & Mabel Pines, who are relaxing in the forest, the Ed, Edd n Eddy trio, who is preparing their "Ed's Pizza Parlour" Scam & even Jamiya with Stacey the Mongoose (Ash & Mina daughter), Joseph the Echidna (Jarek & Elyssa son), Aika the ZetiWolf (Rick & Zeena daughter) & Darla, who is getting use to normal life. They all have mysterious anonymous calls (from Numbuh 5) & have their phones being downloaded with holographic maps with coordinates that takes the recruiting Kids to their destination. Meanwhile, Numbuh 1 is getting contact with an unknown non-aging member of the Galactic Federation that offers a deal on helping them bring exinction to the Adulthood disease, in exchange for putting a stop to the formerly reformed who have causing so much misery & pain, due to the break up in the Hectare City past. Numbuh 1 accepts the offer with no questions asked & continues his preparations for the plan, while contacting other alien species of kids, including Novakids, Apexes. Glitches & a lot more Aliens of the Omnitrix variety, like the Galvanic Mechamoprhs, also known as Upgrade. Meanwhile at the KND HQ on Mobius, the recruits arrived at the destination, even Lujuan unexpectingly, in the Kids Next Door Base where Numbuh 5 greets the recruits & gives them a chance to help them fight off against the Galactic Kids Next Door from doing any dangerous harm & destruction. Numbuhs 2, 3, 4 & 5 of Sector V of the KND, helped the recruits through training to help them get into shape as newly recruited Kids Next Door Operatives with results. For example, Dipper is an all around type, Ed is strong, Edd is intelligent with technology, Eddy, Jamiya & Stacey are fast, while Eddy is good at sneaking & scouting, Stacey is also high spirited & inspired, Joseph is a fighter from both her parents sides, Aika is more of a Wild Card with police experience from her father & her acrobatic & strength from her mother & finally Darla is good as a spy & a flying girl that will help Numbuh 2. With graduation, the recruits are now official Kids Next Door operations of the new KND, led by Numbuh 5. Everybody begins to rest up while Jamiya comforts & cheers up Numbuh 5 about the fact that they're here for them, even when Numbuh 1 had betrayed the KND for the Galactic KND, the New KND will help protect both Mobius & Earth. The New KND sleeps while the Upgrades were deployed & were sent to take over the machines to transform them into their own upgraded alien weapons of destruction, starting with the police truck with Leaf inside, Astro, P.R.B. & D.Va Mech got possessed & reprogrammed by the Upgrades in the titans tower & even the Ultra-V is reprogrammed by the Upgrade Young Leader, alerting the New KND to get to their battlestations, with Dipper searching the Upgrades info on abilities & weakness, while the rest of the team built their Battle Jets, the "F.I.R.E.F.L.Y.'s" & they begin to deploy into battle with them in the sky for shooting electric bolts at the Upgrades to weaken them & detach from their hosts, which is an uphill battle with the Upgrades beginning to fight back with the Upgrade police truck, enemy Upgrade Battle Jets, possessed Upgrade Robots, an Upgrade howitzer & Upgrade Ultra-V himself in the end, there were risky moves, barrel rolls, confusion, distractions, Electricity flying everywhere & lots of detaching from the Upgrades, who are losing ground, while freeing Astro with a rainbow monkey distraction & sharp electric shot combo, Ed's tough battering ram to knock D.Va's Mech down & electric bolt air strikes from Darla, while the heroes battle the Upgrade Ultra-V who is needed to be taken down by locking the joints, while it flies back with rocket thrusters & openfire laser shots & retractable rocket fists & even Ultra-V's own red Japanese laser sword. But with enough teamwork & distractions & their combined efforts, the New KND manage to blast the Upgrade out of Ultra-V, causing the Upgrades to escape from the Pod, leaving the new KND to know that it's not gonna be the last time they'll see of the Upgrades. Meanwhile, Numbuh 1 now knows of the New KND's involvement against the Galactic KND, leaving him guessing that it's the double agents who have sent the Top Secret VCR & decides to track down the traitors. Meanwhile the New KND were training once again their very best, until theyve noticed that they're locked inside by Billy the Star & his Novakid Gang, being sent by Numbuh 1 to capture them. With the doors set up with explosives, once the KND break it down with iron shoes, most of the team were unconscious, except for Numbuhs 5 & 3 who went to hiding & noticing Billy the Star, a female Novakid named "Donna Omega", 2 Male Novakids & a Brute, also known as the Novakid Gang with their Galactic 2x4 tech from the GKND, with B.O.U.N.T.Y., while the gang begins rounding up the most members of the New KND in a sack. Numbuhs 5 & 3 quietly build their sharpshooter gun with 2x4 tech while quietly using silent takedowns with their weapons to take down 2 Male Novakids first, then the big brute about 3 good clonks to the head to knock the big guy unconscious, leaving Billy the Star & Donna Omega left, while Donna makes her escape With Numbuh 3 chasing after her to try & stop her from retreating with the sack of captured members, Numbuh 5 & Billy the Star begins shooting at each other in an all out wild western shoot out showdown, which takes a lot of dodging, fast sharpshooting & hiding from one pile of crates to another. There's a lot of shooting going on, while neither side is backing down, both argue about the ages & about adulthood, while Numbuh 5 tries reasoning with Billy, which leads to a shoot out on the count of 3. Both gunners shoot while Numbuh 3 ambushes Donna Omega, with Numbuh 5 shoots the B.O.U.N.T.Y. off of Billy's hand & Numbuhs 5 & 3 manage to cuff the NovaKid Gang with special C.L.A.P.P.C.U.F.F.S. while freeing their fellow teammates out of the sack, while turning off the age controlling devices, made by the Galactic Federation, changing Billy & Donna to their new true age forms, no longer kids anymore, understanding that there are still positives on being adults on friends, love, travel to new places & starting families with their own kids & with age comes wisdom, but everyone is still kids at heart no matter the age. With Billy & Donna now grown up, they warned the New KND that the Galactic KND will do anything to put an end to adults forever. With no doubt on their minds, Billy & Donna we're correct, when Numbuh 1 reports from Upgrade & Glitch General that the Novakid Gang were defeated, leaving Glitch General with a new plan to stop them with an irresistable force that rival that of the Xenomorphs & the Predators, but different with their giant size & non digestive stomaches, the Frogolites of the Frogolites Planet, which is a dangerous Swamp Planet. Numbuh 1 deploys the ships to capture & send them to Mobius to make the Giant Frogs, the Frogolites, as living breathing walking jail prisons, hoping that if the Frog Giants capture Numbuh 5, he will get answers on why she disapprove the idea on destroying adulthood. Meanwhile, as the Frog Giants began their slow & still takeover, starting with Pearl, New KND work on another plan to put a stop to these Giant Frogs, but they're skins are very strong, that the only way to break the prisoners out of the Frog Giants is hitting the uvula from the inside. The New KND needs help from a local fishing cat, the largest Mobian cat known as Big the Cat to fish at the Frogs with their new F.I.S.H.I.N.G. to keep their mouths open long enough to tickle the uvula of the Frog Giants to regurgitate the prisoners out, while the Nanman & Akiko is making a peace treaty with the Avians to make sure they can help stop the G:KND. The New KND & Big helps tickles about 6 Frog Giants, one of at time which it can become very struggling, but with enough teamwork & boosted power, they free the prisoners & send the Frogs scared back to their cages, but only for the last Frog Giant to nab Numbuh 5 unexpectedly, while the G:KND retreated from Patricia's magical blasts. With Numbuh 5 captured, Patricia wishes to help the New KND as well, along with Leaf, Pearl & the New Teen Titans as well, with Jamiya in charge at the moment. With Numbuh 5 trapped in the forcefield prison in the G:KND, Numbuh 1 appears before her to tell her why she disapproves, however for Numbuh 5 it was very obvious that killing the adults is not what the Kids Next Door is all about & Numbuh 5 explains to Numbuh 1 that he is not the Numbuh 1 they use to know & love in the past. Numbuh 1 also explains that he knows that he has no other choice, for he has been through tests by the Galactic KND, like dream sequences of being the President of USA, breaking up ties with their loved ones & even the peace treaty of Kids & teens, leading up to the ultimate KND games, which is actually the final test of completion on being part of the G:KND (during Season 6 of Codename: Kids Next Door), saying that he is trying to rid the entire universe of adulthood from spreading & losing the Kids of different alien planets to fall, but Numbuh 5 replies that to do what, asking him that she felt that he is risking Kids being alone without their parents & families, risking everything to destroy all adults, Numbuh 5 explains to Numbuh 1 that killing adults is never the way for the Kids Next Door, they never kill any adults that deserved it & Numbuh 5 knows that deep down & even Numbuh 1 knows that there is still good inside him & asking "Where is the Numbuh 1 we used to know? Where is the Nigel Uno that I know?". This leaves Numbuh 1 conflicted with so many choices in his mind, between his past life & his present life. Numbuh 1 leaves when Numbuh 5 tells him that he has a choice to make & Numbuh 5 knows he will make the right choice. Meanwhile, the double agent meets up with Numbuh 4 alone, telling him about Numbuh 1's tough decisions, due to Numbuh 5's words that got to Numbuh 1's Mind. However, due to the Galactic Federation's snooping, the youngest member & the Glitch Army injures & captures Numbuh 4 & the upside down plant looking double agent, along with the rest of the New KND & the other heroes to place them under arrest only for Jamiya's Sponge water hair to short circuit the Glitch bodies long enough for the Avians & the Nanman to ambush & fight back against the Glitch Army. It was a tough battle with Glitch soldiers malfunctioning & Nanman & Avians freezing up from the ice axe, but both Meng Huo & Glitch General seem to be at an evenly matched fight with very heavy damage to one another to challenge each other's resilience without trying to give any signs of weakness, which they both suffered heavy damaged, but Meng Huo manages to belly flop the Glitch to damage his heads & clap at the General's head to make him short circuit, causing the Glitches to escape, but they were surrounded & caught by the Apex, lead by the Apex Leader along with two female secretaries, the purple one, Aono & the brown one, Kalim. Now the New KND, plus the heroes must travel into outer space to face the Galactic Kids Next Door head on in their last push. Meanwhile back at the space station, Numbuh 4 & the double agent is joined with Numbuh 5 in the prison cells, with Numbuh 5 explains who the double agent is, while Numbuh 1 arrives wondering the same thing, but the double agent named "Numbuh Vine", explains that it's very complicated & reveals her human disguise to be Lizzie, Numbuh 1's former girlfriend, much to Numbuh 1's shock & disbelief. Numbuh 1 explains why she disguised herself as Lizzie to be with me, because Numbuh Vine explains that she is trying to protect him from the corruptions & the manipulations by the G:KND themselves when they first take notice since the very beginning, but when her ties with Numbuh 1 have been broken, Numbuh Vine already knew that it's the Galactic KND's time to strike & take him away, leaving Numbuh Vine never got the chance to learn about the studies of humans & their emotions & feelings. When Heatblast, Upgrade & Frakenstrike called, they soon learn that Numbuh 1 is now completely unsure of himself. the 6 tries to argue for Numbuh 1, the youngest member of the Galactic Federation returns to help put an end to the heroes' resistence, with Heatblast, Upgrade & Frakenstrike to help with new powerful weapons. Back in space, the heroes arrived in multiple hero ships, along with the new KND S.T.A.R.S. as the battle for the safety of the universe begins, with Heatblast, Upgrade & Frakenstrike taken the fight to them, which it was a pretty rough battle, but then the main event highlight comes in the form of the youngest Galactic Federation member in the form of the dark blue Powerpuff girl, Bira, her sudden dominace against the heroes, quickly causes Patricia to take action for the New Kids Next Door as Patricia & Bira battle it out one on one in space, while Patricia tries to talk some sense into Bira about the after war that has been causing destruction & misery on both Earth & Mobius has to stop & Patricia continues trying to talk some sense into Bira that there is still hope while both Girls taking a beating that scared Numbuh 1 to the point of realisation, while the clash continues. Ending The Final Battle ends when Patricia tries to conflict with Bira that there's still hope for everyone that they still need a second chance, even if the After War has caused so much suffering with huge impact, leaving to question if that's would Bira truly wanted, but was conflicted due to being part of the Galactic Federation that are even more strict against former heroes & villains, than the Seidan Guardsmen from the Realm of Order. Bira's power begins to drain when her sadness was triggered when Patricia keeps reminding her that even if everyone is corrupted, there is still good inside them & will help find the way to bring their Hectare Friends back from corruption & they'll be ready for the Galactic Federation soon. Bira was soon collapsed from exhaustion & was taken care of by Patricia, while the rest of the Heroes caused Heatblast, Upgrade & Frakenstrike to surrender themselves peacefully, with a small warning about the Order of the Omnitrix, while Numbuh 1 is left all alone, learning much more from not only Numbuh 5 & Numbuh Vine, but also Patricia herself. Leaving with no other option, Numbuh 1 begins to release the prisoners, now slowly becoming his normal good, thanks to Numbuh 5's words from her heart. And to show that Numbuh 1 is truly back, Numbuh 5 gives Numbuh 1 his old classic black sunglasses back, with a Numbuh 1 trading away his neon sunglasses for his old classic black sunglasses, marking that he officially disbands the Galactic Kids Next Door & has returned to the New Kids Next Door. Everyone begins to evacuate to a safe distance, while Numbuh 1 sets the Self Destruct button, to make sure that the G:KND's space station is destroyed for good. The heroes begin to head for home on Planet Mobius, with Numbuh 1 destroying the G:KND space station by setting off the self destruct button while he said 5 words only, which are "We... are... Kids... Next... Door." Back at Mobius, the heroes, mostly the New Kids Next Door celebrate their victory against the G:KND, while Heatblast, Upgrade & Frakenstrike were sent behind bars & Bira was taken care of by the Cyber Ninja medical personal who are willing to help calm her mind & body to help her grow up once again. While the New Kids Next Door are happy to have the Numbuh 1 they knew & loved back to the team while they watch the sunset & have taken a special group photo by Patricia herself, with the original 5 members (Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4 & 5), plus the extra 10 new members (Dipper, Mabel, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Jamiya, Stacey, Joseph, Aika & Darla) of the New KND all together. Character Cast Heroes *New Kids Next Door (Sector V) **Numbuh 5 (Leader) **Numbuh 3 (Nurse & Hamster Caretaker) **Numbuh 2 (2x4 Technology Wizard) **Numbuh 4 (Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert) **Numbuh 1 (Reformed/Rejoined) *Dipper Pine (All Around Type) *Mabel Pine (Medical Personal) *Ed, Edd n Eddy (Ed: Heavy Enforcer/Muscle) (Edd: 2x4 Tech Intelligence) (Eddy: Fast Scout) *Jamiya Anarchy (Fast / Water Expert) *Stacey the Mongoose (Speedy / High Spirits) *Joseph the Echidna (Melee & Electric Fighter/Gunner) *Aika the ZetiWolf (Wild Card: Police Woman/Acrobatic/Strong) *Darla Dimple (Spy/Flying Girl) *Max the Butler *Lujuan the Panda *Leaf *New Teen Titans **Ultra-V **Astro Boy **Princess Robot Bubblegum **Starfire **Jing King **Blade the Hedgehog **D.Va *Numbuh Vine (Lizzie) (G:KND Double Agents) *Billy the Star (Reformed) *Donna Omega (Reformed) *Patricia the Skunk *Pearl Star *Big the Cat (Debut) *Nanman **Meng Huo **Zhu Rong **Kamimi **Kadri *Akiko *Avians **Avian Leader **Avian Guard **Otya Kusa (Avian Female) *Envy Valentine *Apexes **Apex Leader **Aono (Purple Female Secretary) **Kilma (Brown Female Secretary) * Bira (Slowly getting reformed with help from Cyber Ninja Medical personal) Neutral *Kathey the Crocodile *Siri Reyes *??? Villains/Galactic Kids Next Door *Numbuh 1 (G:KND Leader) *Bira (Unknown non-aging, Youngest Member of the Galactic Federation) (Formerly) *Billy the Star (Male Novakid) (Formerly) *Donna Omega (Female Novakid) (Formerly) *Glitch Race General (Glitch) *Upgrade (Galvanic Mechamorph) *Heatblast (Pyronite) *Frankenstrike (Transylian) *Frogolites Frog Giants (Frogolites) *??? Lists of 2x4 Technology 2x4 Technology (Normal KND) *F.I.R.E.F.L.Y. (Battle Jets) Furious Intersteller Rocket Establishes Fiery Light Yankees) *S.H.A.R.P. (Wild West Gun) (Sharpshooter Helix Accelerates Rapid Packs) *C.L.A.P.P.C.U.F.F.S (Handcuffs) (Cuffs Latching Alien Paralysing Power Causes Unusual Freeze Frame Status) *F.I.S.H.I.N.G. (Fishing Rod) (Frogs Immbolising Snares Huge Imposing Nabbing Giants) *S.T.A.R.S. (Space Ships) (SpaceSaucer Travels Astronomically Razors Stars) *??? Galactic 2x4 Technology (Galactic KND) *B.O.U.N.T.Y. (Outlaw Gun) (Bullet Outlaw Utility Nitro Targets Youngster) *S.T.U.N. (Stun Gun) (Stablises Targets Unexpected Nerves) *S.H.A.T.T.E.R. (Ice Axe) (Shivering Hypathermia Ax Teaches Troublesome Enemies Recklessly) *??? Boss Fights * Upgrade Ultra-V / Upgrade Young Leader (Normal War of the Monsters Health Bar) * Billy the Star / Novakids Gang (?/?) * Frog Giants (6/6 Frog Giants) * Glitch General (?/?) * Heatblast, Upgrade & Frakenstrike (?/? Each) * Bira (Final Boss) (?/?) Trivia *??? Category:Main Story Category:Saga